The Blades of Arceus
by Lunar Knight Archangel
Summary: In a world we know and love, in a future we've all read before, the world has become corrupted. One being has been given specific instructions to help cleanse the world in order to make this one. Who gave these orders? How long is this going to take? Will our main character ever find love? One thing's for certain; after today, everyone will know who Archibald Montgomery is.


**What is going on, Lunar Knights? It's your most awesomeness, Archangel here.**

 **so, I've posted the backstory on Archibald Montgomery on April 7th, 2017, and the description on the story was that it was meant to jump-start my future story. For those of you who stuck around after that, I posted the first chapter of KDF on the same day that I posted the backstory of Diana, which was September 9th of the same year, and I assume most people thought that that was the story I was referring to.**

 **It wasn't.**

 **This was.**

 **Now, I want to thank Solar Advocate Abbadon, whom I made an account for that he has yet to touch solely for the purpose of him being able to check up on my progress so he can help me along with this story, for helping me go through the shit that I went through the past ten months since I first released the backstory of Archibald Montgomery.**

 **I also want to thank NanobotEX for taking good care of Archibald Montgomery for me. And while the two characters may seem like two different people, the transition from one to another is more seemless than you may think.**

 **And finally, I want to thank The Villified for making _The Reaper_. Your stories gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this first chapter, and start creating the concrete that I would need to cement this story into one of the greatest ones ever made. **

**BTW, before I forget; flame is appreciated, and will be used to start the bonfire that I will throw your souls so I can roast my marshmallows.**

 **OK, now that I got that out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

Hearthome City, home to the Hearthome Gym, and the Hearthome City Contest Hall, and, only known to a few, the headquarters of the Dextropians, a gang trying to make a name for themselves. They had been a nuisance for the Hearthome community for the past few years, yet nobody really knows anything about them other than their name. Well, that's going to change today.

The current time is 21:52, and at this point, most people are either returning home from working the dinner shift, working at their jobs on the overnight shift, or sleeping in their beds. Well, I say most because there's always those few people who are out doing menial tasks, like last-minute shopping…you know, menial tasks.

Then there's Ark. At least, that's what he's known to by most people in this town. Very few people know who he is and what he does for a living. And, personally, he prefers it that way.

Tonight, at 21:52, he's walking down a street with navy blue pants, black running shoes, black hoodie with the hood up, red gloves with navy blue covering the palms, and a navy blue and black handkerchief covering the lower half of his face along with a black ceramic mask covering the rest of it. Really, the only thing that people could discern from him being different than anyone else were the piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul for the answers to all the questions that he never seemed to ask.

What separated him from all the others were three things. One, if anyone was following him from where he originally came from tonight, then they would know that he came out of the forest nearby. Two, his piercing blue gaze was looking all around him, to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Three, he was carrying a bag with a few…questionable items in his possession, along with a few jewels the size of his fist.

'Damn, it's cold out tonight.'

That was really the only thought I had going through my mind. My ears were freezing, the hair on my body was standing on-end. Honestly, I'm thankful that I decided to wear all this clothing.

After walking for about 15 minutes, my left arm was starting to ache a little from carrying the 30-pound bag with me for the same amount of time, but it was something that had to be done.

I adjust the bag so that it's on my right arm instead of my left, and I continue walking another few minutes until I arrive at my destination, which happens to be a run-down apartment building that was turned into a 'homeless' shelter. That is, except for the couple of floors closest to the roof. Those were reserved for the Dextropians.

I made my way into the lobby, and I saw a few of the homeless. One of them was covered head to toe, like me. Except, he was completely covered in the color brown, whether it was the jacket, shoes, jeans, gloves…any piece of clothing on his body was covering his skin tone, and was colored brown. I shared a split-second look with him, and he winked his ember-red eyes at me. I nodded to him slightly, winking my own piercing-blue ones, and continued through the building to the top floor.

Once I got to the top floor, I re-examined the thugs for the fourth time this week. For thugs coming from nothing, I had to give them credit where credit was due; they certainly knew their thing.

They had three main rooms; the vault, the war room, and the leader's quarters.

The vault was the room down one of the corridors of the second-to-the-top floor, which was reinforced with steel plating, and a 15-inch-thick door only accessible from the leader's quarters, which had a 5-inch-thick door with a 12-button pattern lock acting as the doorknob.

The war room was on the top floor, and that had most of the information on most of the activities of any place or person that they were going to hit next. Once that hit was done, they kept a few pictures and stored them in the vault, leaving the rest as fire material for the homeless below them.

They made it a mission to make sure that the homeless beneath them were always fed, and the homeless, in turn, tries their best to make sure that the cops never go looking for the Dextropians in the apartment building they were in, whether that means they dressed up as said Dextropians and fake the cops, or resorting to more…extreme measures.

I manage to get up to the 11th floor, and I look around the hallway at the 15 gang members guarding the hallway to my right. One of which was being led down the hallway to my left by a girl with whiter-than-usual skin, green hair, and majestic purple eyes. She looks at me, and we share split-second look as she leads the thug right past me into the first available room on the left hallway, giggling like a little schoolgirl as the man picked her up and slammed the door behind him. I then make my way down the hallway to my left, and as I pass the room, I could hear screaming coming from that room. Smiling, I turn the corner at the end of the hallway, and I notice that there are two guards at the end of the hallway while the nearest one was over by the elevator; all the others were down the corridor on the right, blasting music so loud you could swear you'd miss the sound of a gunshot in that music. I then start walking over to the leader's door, and before I get there, I get stopped by one of the two gang members guarding the door.

"Hold up. What's in the bag?" the guy asks.

I sling the bag off my shoulder, and I open the main compartment. He looks in, and I could see the light gleam off the silver Lucario spikes, the circular rubies from the foreheads of Espeon's, and the precious few uncut diamonds that I managed to find in one of the caves on the outskirts of the town.

He looks back up, smiles, and says "Boss will be happy with you. Just as he always is, Archer. But I gotta ask; what's in the metal container?"

"The leftovers of my lunch, which was chicken noodle soup."

He reaches for the bag, and before he could take it, I grab his wrist. "I think that I'll take this to the boss personally."

He smiles, turns to the other guy, and proceeds to attempt to punch me square in the jaw.

Key word there being 'attempts'.

I catch the other fist, and proceed to slowly apply pressure to his skin with the nails that were growing out of the gloves on my hands with a metallic gleam to them. The other guy got up and pointed his gun at my face, and I said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The other guy hesitates, so I say, "If I apply enough pressure to his fist, then I cause him to bleed, but any more pressure after that, his muscles will tear, his bones will break, and I can easily turn his fist into half its original size." I let go of the bag with my left hand, and hold it against his mouth while squeezing his left hand with my right one a little harder, causing him to scream in pain into my hand, which muffles it a little bit.

"Now, unless you would like that to happen, you're going to use the radio clipped to the left side of your belt right above the back left pocket of your pants, put it on the same channel your boss's radio is on, and give it to me. You," I say, addressing the guy whose hand I am crushing, "are going to not make a single sound. Or you won't be living to see another day. Got it?" The guy nods his head, so I let go of his mouth while keeping the hold on his hand. I then reach over to the other guy, who has yet to move.

I give him a questioning look and say "Are you really going to do this?"

After a few seconds, he says "I ain't afraid to die, homie. Are you?"

I sighed deeply, and said "And you had such a promising future."

I then looked deep into his eyes, and reached into his mind. He looked at me, and started altering the angle of his gun, slowly turning it on himself, struggling while doing so, as if he was being controlled by an outside force. He gave one last defiant scream, followed by a loud BANG, and the dropping of the second guard. I looked back at the guard whose fist I was crushing, and I said, "Don't move a muscle."

And with that, I release my hold on his fist, which he then starts to clutch it with his other hand, bringing it close to his chest. I then grab the walkie talkie off of the corpse, and in the best white-boy gangster voice I could make, say, "Hey, boss; got something for you out your door. Something nice."

After a couple seconds, a voice from the walkie said, "I'll be right out."

I then drop the walkie, and proceed to lean on the wall opposite of the corpse and the injured man. The next second, the door opened up, and a guy in his mid-thirties with army cargo pants, a gray sweatshirt, military buzz cut, and a pair of Army boots walked out of the door. He then proceeds to observe my handiwork, looks at me, and says "Now look at what you did. You wasted two perfectly good body guards of mine." He looks over at the guard still alive, and asked "What the hell did you do to this one?"

I looked over at the same thug and said, "Oh, that one? I just crushed his hand, broke his spirit, and scolded him like the baby he is."

The boss chuckled at this, and says "Come on in. I'll make you a cup of coffee." As he's turning in to his quarters, he whips out a revolver, shoots the thug, and holsters the same gun within a single second.

I then stare at the corpses, pitying their life choices, pick up the bag and follow the boss into his quarters.

I close the door behind me, leaving the bag near the entrance, and look at the place. Admittedly, it's pretty nice. Kitchen with an oven, fridge, freezer, microwave, burners built into the countertop, and pantry filled with cooking utensils, pots, pans, and fully stocked with enough food to last 3 people a couple of weeks, or one person an entire month.

There was also a living room with a nice leather couch, plasma 40-inch-screen TV, the latest gaming console playing the latest game, and a couple other doors leading who knows where. However, there were three things that interested me in this apartment; a set of kitchen knives on the counter, a metallic door on the far wall of the room, and the window of the living room overlooking the nearby highway.

"So, how do you take your coffee?" the boss asks from the kitchen.

I took a couple seconds to think, then said "Two creams and a sugar, please. And hold the honey laced with rhododendrons you have in the cabinet second from the left of the stove."

He looks at me with slight shock, and I say "Allergies."

He chuckles, and walks over to me, handing me my coffee. I take an experimental whiff, and say "ah, the smell of almonds…a little on the bitter side, based on the smell…hydrogen cyanide. Very clever, boss." I say, smiling.

I set the coffee down, and walk over to the backpack, saying "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Randall."

I grab the bag, and I hear him say "Oh? And what might that be, Mr. Archer?"

I walk back over, and, taking out the metallic container first and carefully setting it on the counter away from everything else, dump out everything in the main compartment onto the counter.

"I'll allow you to fill this bag with everything that you can possibly carry, and leave this place and your life of crime, and I promise that I will not pursue you. Inside the secondary compartment in this bag, I have fake ID's, travel plans, and passports to get you into another region of your choice. This is a once-in-a-lifetime ticket to a new start, a new life. I suggest you take it, and make sure that you do something good while you have the chance."

He looks at me, and says "You know how much evil I've done to this city? I've stolen goods, I've lied to people…hell, I even tried to poison you…twice. And yet… you offer me a second chance at life. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and said "Everyone deserves a second chance at starting over. But understand this; if you mess up, I will find you, and I will not show you the same mercy as I am now. And trust me, I will know about it."

After a few minutes, he takes the bag and looks inside of it, finding the ID's, passports, and travel plans that I spoke of. He then looked up at me for a split second, and rushed into one of the doors, presumably the bedroom.

I chuckle, and speak into my earpiece, quietly saying "Sapphire, Ruby, this is Obsidian; target has bought the pitch, and has proceeded to pack his things. I'm making my way to the vault now. Ruby, are you sure that this is going to work?"

I hear a male voice respond with "Obsidian, this is Ruby; we've gone over the statistics, and played several dozen scenarios. I'm 100% sure that it'll work…mostly."

"Great," I say under my breath. I then twist my body slightly to the left, putting my hands about 5 inches apart, and concentrate. After a single second of concentration, I feel energy escaping my hands, and a ball of blue, glowing energy formed in my hands. I then proceed to twist my upper body sharply to the right, throwing the orb into the wall, causing a small explosion in the room.

After the dust and smoke clear up, I see that the door is busted open, and inside is a vast amount of silver objects, gold ingots, and several metallic drawers built directly into the walls.

I was about to walk over to the wall of drawers when I heard "What the fuck…"

I turned around, and saw that the Boss was staring at me with both shock, fear, and confusion. I felt for my mask, yet all I felt was the fur on my face.

"Well… guess the Luxray's out of the bag. Looks like you've discovered what I truly am. The only question is; what are you going to do now?" I ask.

He stares at me for a few seconds, and then grabs his radio and says, "The vault is compromised, everyo-"

An Aura Sphere slammed into his head with enough force to destroy the radio, and cause his head to explode off his body and into a huge splatter on the wall.

"Fuck," I say out loud. I then press the earpiece, and say, "Ruby, Sapphire, this is Obsidian; Vault room is about to be overrun. I've got 30 seconds best; Sapphire, what drawer number am I looking for?"

I hear a female voice say, "Look for the one labeled '426' in red."

I look around the vault and locate the drawer. Incidentally, it was the biggest one available.

I walk over and open the drawer. Looking inside, I find four manila folders, all of them labeled 'Deals with Team Delta'. I grab all four, stuff them in one of the jacket pockets on the inside of the jacket, and say "Intel is acquired. Ruby, I need another minute. Can you buy me some time?"

"Affirmative," I heard Ruby say.

I take a peek outside of the room, and I see several people approaching walking down the hallway towards the door. I then hear "Brace yourself." over the headset, and after taking a couple steps back, I hear a small explosion, and I feel the floor shaking as I hear a couple of the thugs outside screaming. I peak back around the corner, and I see twelve feet of hallway go down four floors below me.

I then walk over to the corpse of the Boss, carry him into the vault, and put him in the drawer labeled '426'. Closing the drawer, rather forcefully I might add, I walk back out of the vault, grab the bag, and as I'm walking in, the same girl that was leading one of the thugs down the left-side hallway from the elevators came in with two army duffel bags. Using both her psychic powers and my Aura, we take about 40 seconds to load most of the treasure and valuables into the bags. I turn to Sapphire, and say "There's a slight alter to the plan. Take these to the van, make sure Ruby gets there, and start heading back to base. I'll be there day after tomorrow. There's something I need to take care of. Tell Sam what happened, and lay low until I get back."

She nods, then disappears. I walk back into the vault, and take a few seconds to look for the drawer with the label that I was searching for. Picking the lock on the drawer, I open it to find four crystals, a journal, and a piece of paper with a set of coordinates. I stuff the crystals and the journal in one of the smaller pouches of the bag. Opening the primary compartment of the bag again, I see that Mr. Randall had stashed about $3,000,000 in the bag, along with a black and gold Desert Eagle and 4 clips to go with it. Smiling at his tenacity, I reveal a secret compartment in the bag, and bring out several pounds of C4. I then set the C4 in the vault, walk over to the kitchen, grab the metallic container that I set down, and bring it back into the vault. I set it down carefully, open it, and bring out 2 sticks of dynamite and two pounds of pentolite explosives. I set them down, walk over to the kitchen, and look through the pantry.

"Geez. This guy is the leader of a gang that had over $400,000,000 worth of valuables and cash in a vault, and he doesn't have any twinkies? The fuck, man."

I slam the pantry door shut, and walk over to the fridge, only to find it chock full of meats, alcohol, and…

"Bingo."

I bring out a bottle of green liquid, crack it open, and take an experimental sip. Tasting the best thing man ever created, and savoring it for a few seconds, I down half the bottle right then and there. I then grab another bottle of the green liquid, shove both bottles into the bag, sling it over my back, and walk back into the vault.

I then attach a 10-second fuse to one of the sticks of dynamite. I then pull out a match, strike it against my teeth, and light the fuse. I then drop the match, stomp on it, and proceed to immediately jump out the window. I use my aura to slow down my velocity, and by the time I hit the ground, I hear an explosion coming from the top floor.

The entire corner of the apartment building was up in flames, and the hole was so big, it went down to the 9th floor and up to the roof, stretching across 3 apartments on the 11th floor, and completely destroying Mr. Randal's apartment.

I bring out my phone, take a selfie, and then proceed to run down the alleyways until I meet a crowd of people, disappearing into it as if I never existed at all.

~1 hour later, 15 miles Southwest of Hearthome City~

You know, you'd figure that after an hour of chasing someone through the woods, they'd give up on the chase.

Evidently, you've never seen a persistent Jenny before.

Once I lost myself in the crowd, and was sure that nobody was paying any attention to me, I was suddenly surrounded by cops trying to arrest me. Thank Arceus that I had Ruby teach me how to get out of handcuffs behind my back.

Immediately after picking the lock on the handcuffs, knocking out several police officers, and making sure that my face mask was still on, I then proceeded to run through several back alleys and side roads until I got to the edge of town, where some stupid moron ran into me. Turns out that the stupid moron was Officer Jenny.

So here I am, running for my life from Officer Jenny, seven other officers that somehow caught up to us, and a helicopter.

I tap my earpiece, and say "Ruby, this is Obsidian. You copy?"

I pick up the speed for another few seconds, get behind a tree, and climb it for a good 10 seconds before I hear "Obsidian, this is Ruby; I hear you. What's your position?"

I climb for another few seconds, managing to get about 30 feet in the air before I stop moving, securing myself a seat in the branches while I see both the cops below me walk past the tree and the helicopter above me fly over me, completely passing me. "I'm a good hour south-west of Hearthome in the woods, trying to avoid the cops. One second, I was minding my own business, walking away from the scene, and the next, the cops are all over me. Now, I'm on the run. Any future endeavors in the major cities of Sinnoh is a no-go for me for the next couple months."

"Obsidian, this is Sapphire. You need any help?"

"I'm good, Sapphire. I just managed to lose them. I still need to head to the log cabin just on the edge of the forest. Thankfully, I wasn't anywhere near it while on my way to my present location. Right now, I just need to get there without the Poochyenas, Arcanines, and Manectrics sniffing me out so I can meet up with my contact."

"You come across any garlic plants?" I hear Ruby say.

"Actually, I did run past a few. That might help. Alright, I'm going radio-silent until I catch up with you guys. I'm going to switch over to the police's channel so I can evade them while getting to my destination."

Then I hear Sapphire say "Radio-silent confirmed. Good luck, Obsidian."

I then look at my watch, and press a small blue button on the outside of it, which connected it to my earpiece, and clicked the dial on the circumference of the watch unlocked. I then turn the dial on the outside, which scrolls through the radio channels until I find theirs. How did I find theirs? Simple. I kept scrolling until I heard "…-cer Jenny requesting more reinforcements to the forest south-west of Hearthome City. Suspect has evaded capture, and is still somewhere out here."

I then press the blue button again, which locks the dial in place so that it doesn't change channels while I run, and changes the numbers back into the current time, which reads 23:27. Fuck. I got 3 minutes to get to my destination before the contact arrives.

23:28. Oh, joy…I guess Dialga really has it out for me today, doesn't he?

I close my eyes, steady my breathing, and activate my Aura Sight. My vision takes a roller coaster ride through the forest as I look at every single police officer and their pokémon . I then think of the garlic patch, and I think of the log cabin.

Immediately, my vision shot up into the atmosphere. Looking back down, i could see my body, the garlic patch, and the log cabin alight in a brighter blue glow than the other objects.

Taking a few more seconds to locate any alternate paths, I deactivate my Aura Sight, and slowly climb down the tree until I'm 7 feet off the ground. Taking one last look at the surrounding area, I jump down onto the forest floor, and start running towards the garlic patch.

I arrive at the garlic patch, grab the entire plant, and crush them in my hand, rubbing the small pieces all over my fur and my clothes. I then full-on sprint towards the log cabin.

2 minutes later, I arrive at the cabin. Looking around to make sure that there aren't any cops in the immediate area, I open one of the windows with my aura, jump through and close it with my aura.

Looking around, I notice that I'm the only one in the house. Also, I notice that I've dropped in on the kitchen.

Standing up, I locate the fridge. I then pop in the two bottles of the delicious green fizzy nectar, one of them now filled a quarter of the way.

Taking stock of the fridge, I now realize that there's a full stuffed turkey, a pitcher of a yellow liquid that smelled somewhat similar to lemonade, yet there was more of that almond smell to it. Geez, you'd figure that everyone was using hydrogen cyanide these days. Then again, this used to be Mr. Randall's private summer home, so it's really no surprise that he had a way to deal with business when he's on vacation.

My ears then perked up to the sound of a car coming near the log cabin. Activating my Aura Sight, I then visibly relax when I realize that it's my contact.

Grabbing bottle that's quarter-filled, I head into the living room, and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket next to the fridge on the granite countertop. Downing the rest of the bottle, I then fold my ears back, pull up my hood, and put my mask back on.

Sitting down, putting my left ankle over my right leg, the door unlocks, and a 5'1 man comes in the door wearing a grey suit, white undershirt and black tie walks in with a briefcase in his hand.

He closes the door behind him, looks around in the darkness, and I say "23:32. You're late."

He snaps his head towards the sound of my voice, and says "Sorry, had to make sure that the cops weren't after me as well. You know, with you running around through this area."

"Oh, they'll return to this place in about 2 minutes and 53 seconds. You see, I managed to grab some wild garlic on my way here. So, as long as they follow the smell, then i'll be easy to find."

The guy stares at me, not daring to move a muscle. After a few seconds, he drops the briefcase, and says "You're bluffing."

I pull out the garlic pieces, and say "159 seconds; you sure about that?"

He starts breathing heavily, and I say "Now, before you go running off, there's something that you owe me. And don't think about leaving until I tell you to. We both know fully well that I can and will outrun you, and you will pay me. One way…"

I pull off my left hand glove, revealing all five of my wolf-like claws coated in a shiny, metallic color. He takes a couple steps back in fear, and I stare at him. Giving him a wolfish grin, I then use the thumb to cut the orange peel off, and tear out one of the wedges. Returning my claws back to normal, I then pop the wedge in my mouth, and I tell him "Sit, Dr. Tandon."

The doctor takes a couple seconds to realize that it wasn't a question, and he sits down. Once he does, I say "The body of the Dextopians' leader is either sitting inside the same drawer as I found these files," I say as I pull the files from my coat pocket and toss them on the table in front of me.

"... Or burned beyond recognition. So you won't be having any trouble with them anymore. Also, I took your advice on the other safe that I found. For that, I thank you. You've helped out the Outcasts a lot."

I look at my watch, and I say "86 seconds. Now, where's my payment for services rendered?"

He jumps over to the briefcase that he dropped, picks it up, and puts it in front of the table. He turns it towards me, and says "I managed to get everything you've asked for to help your friend, plus what's in this case. It's waiting for you in the shipyard on container #248310. Unfortunately, it's quite a lot of equipment, so I couldn't bring it with me, but I assure you that this'll help you find it." He then opens the briefcase, and I stare at the different types of rings and necklaces that was discussed.

I look at him and ask "Are you sure that these are the right ones? I don't want another repeat of what happened last time."

He stares into my eyes, and says "I'm sure. Also, just in case, here's the frequency of the tracking chip I put on the shipping container."

He writes down a few numbers, hands it to me, and as i'm grabbing it, I hear several animals howling in unison in the distance. I look back at my watch, and I say "41 seconds and counting. Should be enough for you to get back in your car and get out of here."

He then runs to the front door and opens it, only to see the face of several police officers and two detectives with pistols and shotguns aimed at his head.

I look back down at my watch, and I say "You guys are early. By 37 seconds. I give you a perfectly good plan, and you fuck it all up by getting here early."

One of the detectives handcuffs the poor doctor and starts reading him his rights, and the other comes in and says "Freeway was traffic-free. For once."

I stare at him and say "Don't lie to me, Detective Drake. You can lie to pretty much anyone else, but I can sense your aura. I know a lie when I see one. I knew you got here 20 seconds ago, I know that you never planned on getting him when I asked, and I know that both you and your partner over there are trying to build a case to get me arrested for life. However, you have been an instrumental help in the goals of the Outcasts, so I'll let you in on a little secret."

I lean forward, and say "I know that you're not a real cop. I know that you work for the General. I know that you have another four teams outside this very room with all their guns pointed at me. I also know of the extremely hidden secret microphone that the General placed on your wristwatch when he gave it to you 3 and a half years ago when he first started to trust you that you don't know about. So to you, General, I say this; you cannot run from us, you cannot hide from us, and there isn't a single defensive system in the world that I don't know how to get past. So try to take me out."

I bring my right hand up to my ear.

"See…"

I tap my earpiece once.

"...how far…"

I tap it a second time.

"...you get."

And with the third tap, I disappear in a flash of light, leaving a dumbfounded doctor, and a set of disturbed detectives in the building.

* * *

 **And that officially concludes the first chapter of what hopefully becomes my best work yet.**

 **And the only way that I could get better is if I get honest opinions from people I've never met before, like you guys.**

 **And I say that because friends can be biased no matter how much you ask them not to be. So please, write me a review on how you think I did. Don't want to make it public? That's fine by me; just PM me. I got no problems with it. Didn't have them before, Don't have them now, Never will in the future.**

 **With that being said; Stay Dangerous, Lunar Knights!**


End file.
